Principle of Shadow
Overview Once a humble group of secretive criminals, the Principle of Shadow, over the course of its two thousand galactic year history has become the single most powerful organization besides the Galactic Community itself. The Principle has evolved its humble roots into a crime syndicate that sprawls across nearly every planet and major station in the known galaxy, with influence and interest reaching even further. Organization and Structure The Principle of Shadow has three major tiers of members that conduct and direct business out of the light. However, to those who do not operate within their fold, all that is known is that they are the Principle of Shadow, and no organization beyond that is visible. Order of Singularity The Principle is directed and governed by a secret cabal of individuals known as Order of Singularity. These mysterious individuals bring to bear incredible power and influence, but their identities are almost completely unknown. The members of the Order shroud themselves in secrecy, operating primarily in open roles that obscure their true positions. These individuals rule from the shadows, and any instruction or directive made by the Order are delivered through proxies, vague and indirect means, or disguised as orders by those who serve under them. Keepers of the Shadow Serving under the elusive order are the Keepers of the Shadow, who are responsible for enforcing the rules of the Principle and maintaining the services provided to members and the avenues of business that the core of the Principle relies on. They do not directly participate in the business of the Principle, but rather facilitate the syndication and execution thereof. The Darkness The bulk of the Principle's members are of The Darkness, a vague and ever-shifting body of individuals and organizations who do the work of the Principle. The Darkness operates outside of the civil system, many of them acting in secret, their interest protected by bribes, extortion, and blackmail that prevents the light from destroying their work. The Darkness has no structured organization or rank, the power of each member determined by their resources and influence at any given time, and their position liable to shift at any moment. The Tenets Black The rules by which the Principle operate are named the Black Tenets, often referred to simply as The Tenets. These are strict and rigid rules which cannot be violated, lest the offending member be removed from the Shadow. The Shadow Must Remain Pure Under no circumstances is a member of the Principle allowed to speak of their business and dealings on behalf of The Shadow with those who are not ''of ''The Shadow. No one of The Light is to know the business of what happens in darkness. A Contract is to be Honored Any and all contracts and agreements within the Shadow are to be fulfilled unless superseded by order of the Keepers or by the Singularity. A contract or agreement may be amended if it becomes in violation of a precious obligation to the Principle. A Favor Given is a Favor Received If a member of the Principle is called upon to do a favor on behalf of another member, they are to be paid for their efforts with a Shard of Darkness, which can be used to purchase a favor from another member. In the case of exceptional effort, a Bond of Debt may be issued. Business is to be Conduced Appropriately Any work on behalf of the Principle may not be conducted in the eyes of the Light, or in such a way that would betray the Principle or its interests to those who stand in the light. It may also not be conducted for any reason in a location designated as Sanctuary. Currency The internal currency of the Principle does not exist in tangible resources, or in any strict terms. The Principle tenders goods and services in the form of favors, either Shards of Darkness or in Bonds of Debt. Shards of Darkness Often referred to as Tokens or Shards, these pieces of crystals are used as a currency between members to indicate that they have acted on the behalf of another member of the Principle. They are small crystals of unique molecular structure and unknown origin, covered in markings that cannot be altered or removed by any known means without destroying the Shard. They are put into circulation by the Singularity and distributed by specific Keepers as wages for those working in the interests of the Principle. They may be tendered to other members in request for goods or services to be used in pursuit of furthering either an individual's personal agenda or the interests of the Principle. There is no fixed exchange rate on Shards, and are to be given value according to the context in which they are tendered. Bonds of Debt In cases where extreme effort or use of considerable resources, a Bond of Debt may be issued. These Bonds are of unlimited value, but may only be offered to a single individual and redeemed by the one who tendered it originally. Once a Bond is fulfilled, it has no value whatsoever. The Bond itself is a tangible item, a small cube of two halves, one which contains the unique identifiable material, organic or inorganic, of the one who offers the bond; and the second half which contains the same of the receiving party upon fulfillment of the Bond.